Leap
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Klisenya romantisme dalam lompatan. P.S: … dan nyatanya seseorang yang kusuka memang memakan coklatku dan memujinya enak walau bentuknya tidak karuan, Naruto-kun. Warn: AU highschool, belated valentine and birthday gift for Ratna Fourthok'og.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_***running all the way happily***_** NHLs, saya kembali! *sujud syukur* **

**Saya tahu Valentine 2013 udah lewat. Tapi kalau saya tunggu fic ini **_**publish**_** pas NHFF, kadaluarsa duluan. NHFF saya akan siapkan fic NH istimewa lain. ;D**

_**So, I will survive again, this year and the very next day! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto. ****  
Warning: AU****, OOC, typos****, OOT, Playful!Naruto, shy!Hinata, cliché****.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_To make you jump and—_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special for (belated) Valentine and birthday ****fanfiction for Ratna Fourthok'og****, **

**.**

**Leap**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Dia melenyapkan seringai. Usai mengintai si gadis bersurai indigo teruntai yang berjalan terlalu santai ketika harusnya dering bel sekolah di kejauhan memacu langkahnya, ia mengendap-endap agar presensi lenyap. Bahu itu dengan kilat dia tepuk agar atensi sang gadis terketuk.

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapanya riang.

Hinata Hyuuga terlonjak. Jejakannya nyaris terjengkang, cepat lengan tan itu menyelamatkannya sebelum dipikat gravitasi pada tanah bertabur kerikil berdebu.

"Ma-maaf," lirih Hinata, "terima ka-kasih—" Tanpa perlu melirik pun ia tahu penyiar sapaan pagi bervokal jernih itu.

"Oke." Naruto Uzumaki berpretensi seolah reaksi Hinata yang terkejut tak disadari, membantunya berdiri sempurna. "Ayo, Hinata! Kalau tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat!" Membalikkan badan, ia berlari-lari dengan cengiran luput dari curian pandang siswi tersebut.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi juga …."

.

#~**~#

.

Guru absen meninggalkan lembaran materi untuk dicatat. Hinata adalah salah satu murid kolot yang tetap fokus pada papan tulis untuk menyalin pelajaran wali kelasnya—guru pemalas dengan masker menutupi wajah dan buku mencurigakan—pada diktatnya.

Kemudian seperti bulu-bulu halus menggelitik sisi kiri pelipisnya, Hinata menoleh. Seekor laba-laba besar bergelantung apik. Impuls, Hinata memekik dan lompat ke samping—menghindari makhluk _fillum Arthropoda_ itu, menabrak teman yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan bangkunya.

"Hei, kalian menakuti Hinata!" seru Naruto galak, berbanding terbalik dengan sentuhan menenangkan pada punggung lengan Hinata.

Gelak tawa kian berderai tatkala mereka menemukan Hinata bergegas berdiri, berulang kalu membungkuk mohon maaf pada Naruto yang menggaruk canggung pipi bergaris-garis miliknya.

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata memeluk buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, hendak mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada gudang ilmu itu. Langkah lambat seiring pikiran menjelajah pada dua kejadian memalukan yang menyebabkan dentum jantung hiperaktif akibat si pemilik senyum ramah dan ceria dan lazuardi—

—pintu kelas bergeser membuka, namun atensinya teralih akibat lengking alto Ino.

"Hinata, awas ular!"

Refleks ketika ular menyentuh betis, Hinata tak hanya statis, lompat ke depan menabrak seseorang yang masuk ke kelas. Buku-buku berlembar rapuh menghambur rusuh. Kelopak mata menyembunyikan lensa lavendernya, bibir terkatup meski sengal napas tak menyamarkan keterkejutannya.

Sosok itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kulit berbalut seragam putih di atas _scapula_ gadis yang menabraknya itu. "Tenang, itu hanya ular bohongan, Hinata."

Hinata meringis lemah, tanpa mengintip dari celah kelopak mata, ia tahu ada Naruto. Tercekat, silabel maaf bergulir verbal darinya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. Tangannya melayangkan tamparan pada punggung melengkung Shikamaru—yang langsung bersungut. "Kenapa kau melempar ular pada Hinata? Dia tak bersalah!"

"Itu hanya ular mainan," sela Chouji di sela gemerisik kunyahan keripik.

"Kami, kan, hanya disuruh. Huh, merepotkan saja." Shikamaru melirik malas pada sepasang orang yang masih menghalangi pintu kelas mereka.

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto bersiul-siul menuju lokernya. Terhenti tatkala ia menemukan pemilik loker yang bertetangga dengan lokernya sedang membentur-benturkan kepala pada pintu loker sendiri.

"Sudah mau pulang, Hinata?" ramahnya seraya menyakukan tangan pada celana untuk mencari kunci loker.

Sekilas bersitatap. "I-iya, Naruto-_kun_." Membuang pandang, Hinata buru-buru menikamkan kunci pada lokernya.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Hinata, ia mengikuti tindakan gadis itu, kendati sudut-sudut matanya mematut pada gadis yang sukses mengulaskan senyum geli di wajahnya.

_Klik!_

Hinata mendesah lega. Ia ingin lekas beranjak dari teman sekelasnya—yang bangku dan loker mereka bersebelahan. Tatkala tangannya meraih pegangan logam, menariknya berkali-kali tetap saja loker tak membuka. Panik menerpanya.

"Ada apa? Lokermu tidak bisa dibuka?" Suara khawatir laksana musik itu mengusik.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng ambigu. Berkeringat dingin tangannya mencengkeram logam itu, bibirnya komat-kamit memanjatkan doa. Kemudian ia menarik pegangan lokernya dengan energi berlebih hingga pintu loker menjeblak, isi lokernya terkuak.

Meski diliputi hesitansi, tangannya terulur meraih kotak seukuran buku kamus bahasa asing miliknya. Ringan nian. Tak ada kartu atau pesan yang menandai identitas pengirim. Ia membuka kotak itu. Dendang horror ejekan bersumber dari kotak disusuli jeritan—lalu lompatan.

Naruto berjengit saat pekik yang identik dengan nyaring _ultrasonic_ menukik hujam ruang pendengarannya, sekaligus menavigasi dirinya untuk menangkap Hinata. Sigap ia mengeratkan Hinata dalam benaman pelukan, tak hirau mungkin gadis itu akan megap-megap merasa pengap, dan betapa sabar keramik-keramik membisu ditindih keduanya.

Pemuda Uzumaki melihat kotak musibah—atau anugerah entahlah—jatuh tak jauh dari mereka. Kotak itu berisi boneka berwajah menyeramkan, kotor, lusuh, dengan rekaman suara memprovokasi rasa takut. Lalu surai indigo yang kini disisiri oleh jemari tannya itu, halus membelai pipi tertoreh garis-garisnya. Gigil tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya amat terasa.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, menyusa-sa-sahkanmu dari pa-pagi, Naruto-_kun_—" Tremor tersisip dalam lirih isaknya.

Naruto menyampingkan suara nurani—harusnya aku yang minta maaf—dalam diri, ia terkekeh. "Ssh ... tak apa. Kau bisa melompat padaku kapanpun kau mau, Hinata."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan pergerakan kepala Hinata, lalu mata birunya menilik wajah sembab dengan mata sewarna bunga favoritnya yang berkaca-kaca dan sungguh bening—yang buatnya pening menahan decak kagum, meski terpoles senyum miring, di antara helaian poni indigo ruam memerah di dahi itu terekspos, dan pipi pualam itu bersemu—i_tu hanya karena dibiasi remang senja_ tegas Naruto dalam hati meski sulit menampik ekspetasinya sendiri

"Te-terima kasih a-atas pengertianmu." Ketulusan tersirat, menimbulkan hentakan implisit di ulu hati pemuda itu, secercah asa berpendar.

Padahal ia yang seperti bajing loncat kanan-kiri memaksa teman-teman untuk membantunya agar Hinata bisa sedekat ini dengannya, namun ia selalu mengerti bahwa ialah yang terjatuh pada gadis itu lebih dulu sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah atas dan loker bersebelahan. Menarik sobat-sobatnya melompat gila-gilaan usai pulang sekolah hari pertama kenaikan kelas jenjang kedua, mengetahui Hinata sekelas bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Surai pirang menjuntai berserakan di dahi tan yang menyentuh kening beruam merah dibingkai helai indigo. Kali ini mata lavender itu membulat tatkala mata biru itu berbinar—lazuardi yang tak akan dicemari lembayung jingga—terlalu dekat.

Senyum ceria yang seakan membuat warna-warni laksana kembang api berlompatan, meledak dilatari angkasa redup hatinya, menyelamatkan dari sunyi suram hidupnya. Naruto tersenyum, dan hanya untuknya—atau setidaknya itu yang Hinata harapkan.

"Lompat lagi pun tak apa, Hinata. Kau tak akan jatuh—karena aku akan selalu menangkapmu."

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata Hyuuga mengepulkan CO2 pada cuaca dingin pagi di salah satu hari istimewa di bulan Februari yang diguguri salju. Sepasang tangannya membiru memeluk sebuah kotak biru dihias pita oranye.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, sudah banyak puluhan pasang remaja sebaya dirinya mahsyuk berduaan, atau celoteh semangat gerombolan para siswa yang mengharap diberi coklat, dan raut harap-harap cemas dari para siswi. Maka ia menundukkan kepala, melihat sepatunya menapaki salju, meniti langkah berat dengan semua asumsi liar dalam benak ketika ia harus memberikan coklat buatannya pada teman—masih tetap berteman—yang memiliki loker dan duduk bersebelahan selama satu semester terlewat ini dengan dirinya.

Coklat ini ini sebagai tanda terima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuknya. Dan senyumnya, tawanya, keberanian—salah arah untuk berbuat onar dan menceriakan kelas, semuanya. Sementara coklat wajib untuk teman-teman terdekat dan keluarga ia simpan di tas yang kini tersampir bahu berlapis mantel tebalnya.

Melewati gerbang sekolah membuat Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan menyusuri lapangan luas tanpa menerawangi mendung kelabu langit—seolah menyindir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Terlalu fokus dalam lamunan, Hinata tak menyadari presensi seseorang yang langsung nyengir lebar melihat kedatangannya, dan juga bola basket yang melambung.

"Hinata, awas!"

Seruan itu kontan menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata terpaku. Untung Naruto sigap menyelamatkannya—walau tarikan terlalu kuat menyebabkan kotak yang tadi dalam genggamannya terjatuh.

Hinata tak sempat peduli dengan posisinya yang kini—lagi-lagi—didekap Naruto, ia menoleh. Dramatis _slow-motion_ ketika bola basket itu semena-mena menghantam kotak coklatnya lalu memantul inosen entah kemana.

"Jangan lempar bola sembarangan!" hardik Naruto pada _kouhai-kouhai_ klub basket yang semula tertawa menjahili satu sama lain, diam menunduk ketakutan.

Hinata melepaskan diri, lalu ia menghampiri kotak coklatnya, membukanya hanya untuk binar nanar menyelami pelupuk matanya. Tampaklah _chocolate truffle_ miliknya bahkan beberapa hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Curahan seluruh hati, kerja keras, dan harapannya, ikut remuk. _Mood_-nya memburuk, Hinata benar-benar terpuruk.

Naruto menghampirinya lalu berlutut di sisi Hinata. Meneliti airmuka muram sang gadis. "Co-coklatmu kelihatan enak, Hinata!" _–apa yang aku katakan?!_ Naruto tertawa, kakofoni di indera pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tak a-akan ada yang ma-mau co-coklatku ..." lirih Hinata.

"Kau tidak bawa coklat yang lain?" _–pertanyaan apa ini?!_ Naruto bisa merasakan betapa keki dirinya sekarang.

"Ba-bawa, tapi—" Ekspresi memelas, sedih, dan berduka itu, membuat Naruto makin merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi melihat betapa sedihnya gadis itu saat ini yang berusaha menahan airmata untuk bergulir, Naruto menduga bahwa coklat ini dibuat oleh Hinata untuk seseorang yang disukainya—dan perasaan itu lebih menyesakkan lagi.

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi sepulang sekolah lalu memberikannya pada orang yang kausuka!" tandas Naruto dengan suara agak gusar.

"Ta-tapi ki-kita hari ini a-ada bimbingan belajar ta-tambahan setelah pu-pulang sekolah."

Naruto tidak ingat tentang hal itu lagi—siapa peduli dengan hal itu ketika kau berhadapan dengan pencuri atensimu yang tergugu?—yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bahwa mata birunya iritasi memandangi Hinata dan telinganya berdengung mendengar suara lirih sedih itu.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

Impulsif, itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan Naruto meraih kotak di genggaman Hinata, bola-bola coklat aneka warna hancur yang mengisi kotak dilahapnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Terkejut. Hinata terperangah. Terlebih ketika Naruto meliriknya jenaka di sela kesibukannya mengunyah coklat-coklat hancur itu.

Tidak ada tradisi memberikan coklat yang diberikan si gadis dengan malu-malu dan penuh harap, pada si pemuda _clueless_ yang senang menerimanya lalu terpesona dengan coklat bentuk hati tanpa mengindahkan rasa, ditutup ciuman hangat tergerai butiran salju. Seperti romantisme yang selalu terilustrasi tidak hanya di _manga-manga shoujo_ atau novel percintaan—entah itu picisan atau tidak, melainkan turut di benak imajinatif Hinata.

Usai menelan gerombolan coklat pertamanya, Naruto menyuapkan sisanya, "Hmm … fhuhah hufihang han foklatmu-nyam nyam-memang enah!" Hinata diam tak mengerti, lantas tangan yang tan lain itu mengelus sekilas puncak kepalanya, menghela salju yang menutupi indigo lembut itu.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya—hangat apalagi senyumnya yang serasa membuat tubuhnya seperti _jelly_. "Sudah kubilang, kan, coklatmu memang enak," repetisinya lagi. "_Gochujousama deshita_, Hinata!"

Naruto luput memerhatikan tremor yang diakibatkan oleh remasannya pada kedua tangan pucat yang kini tak lagi membiru. Ia bangkit dan menitipkan tasnya pada Hinata. Tak menatap gadis itu ketika berkata, "Maafkan karena aku memakan coklat buatanmu—eh itu buatanmu kan? Soalnya coklat di toko tak seenak ini—untuk orang yang kausuka. Kupikir orang itu tak akan mau memakan coklatmu seperti aku." Selanjutnya ia tertawa ringan menghempas deru angin dingin, "Nah, tolong bawakan tasku ke kelas. Ada urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan!"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menggetarkan suara, Naruto melesat mengejar _junior-junior_ klub basket yang berlarian karena seruan amarahnya. "Aku tak akan mengampuni kalian! Minta maaf pada Hinataaa!"

Teman-teman mereka yang berlalu-lalalang berhenti untuk menonton—atau biang-biang pelopor kiat-kiat Naruto dapat dekat dengan Hinata atau terima di-_bully_, tertawa melihat Naruto seakan lompat kemana-mana untuk menjegal junior mereka yang—padahal—sudah meneriakkan maaf hingga nyaring membumbung pada awan kelabu.

Hinata kini duduk menerawangi kotak yang bentuknya tidak lagi sesempurna seperti baru. Coklat itu tidak jadi dialamatkan pada tempat sampah seperti yang sebelumnya terbayang oleh Hinata. Namun tersampaikan sempurna dengan cara teristimewa—dan bermakna tidak seklise kisah-kisah romantisme yang diketahui banyak orang.

Hari ini mendung kelabu, Hinata menyaksikan Naruto mem-_bully_ junior mereka teriring lirih terima kasih dengan senyum penuh haru.

.

#~**~#

.

Asap imajiner mengepul dari Naruto Uzumaki, jengkel karena suara bel menggagalkan misi sucinya untuk mem-_bully_ adik-adik kelas yang tergabung di klub basket itu—makhluk-makhluk laknat yang menghancurkan coklat Hinata dan menandangkan sedih pada gadis itu.

Suara guru sayup-sayup menyelinap ke telinganya, memerintahkan untuk membuka buku diktat dan catatan materi ketika dia absen. Naruto tidak menyalin—tentu saja. Namun ia tetap membuka buku tulisnya dengan tenaga berlebih. Dan sehelai kertas kuning ditulisi jalinan kata, lebih indah dari puisi pujangga mana pun—hanya menurut seseorang yang agak hiperbola dan bahkan disiplin belajar saja masih tertatih.

Ketika Naruto berpaling pada si pengirim pesan, termenung dalam ingatan tenung pesan yang barusan dibaca, disambut senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali tertuju untuknya—atau itulah yang Naruto ketahui dan luput mengetahui bahwa senyum itu memang hanya untuknya.

.

'_Naruto-_kun_, _

_Aku tahu kau mungkin bosan ketika aku mengucapkan "terima kasih". Tapi aku tidak menemukan kata yang tepat selain "terima kasih". _

_Terima kasih banyak untuk semua kebaikan yang telah kauberikan padaku. Aku harap aku mampu membalasnya di lain waktu. _

_Kau tidak perlu khawatir apalagi minta maaf mengenai coklatku. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu memakan coklat seperti itu …. _

_Terima kasih. _

_._

_Salam, _

_Hinata Hyuuga. _

_._

_P.S: … dan nyatanya seseorang yang kusuka memang memakan coklatku dan memujinya enak walau bentuknya tidak karuan, Naruto-_kun_.'_

.

Kali ini Naruto yang melompat, memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Beberapa murid menjerit, bersorak-sorai, tapi wali kelas peduli amat—tak merasa hal itu membuat prosesi pelajarannya terhambat.

.

—_hopefully fall in love to me_

**.**

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ratna Fourthok'og: Duhai Iyik Na-kuuu, met ultah, ya! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin berbakti sama kedua orang tua, lancar rizki dan semoga yang dicita-citakan dapat segera tercapai. Semoga Iyik Na berkenan menerima hadiah kecil tak seberapa dariku, mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur. Amin! I always wish you all the best~ ;-D

Ah, setelah sekian lama tenggelam dan ini terlupakan, saya pengen teriak-teriak lagi, ah~ XD

"DEAR NHLs! KRISIS FIC NARUHINA! KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!" _#slap#playfulgrinned_

_**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!**_**;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
